


Hobbit Shorts

by wanano



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other, Pets, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanano/pseuds/wanano
Summary: A bunch of Short Hobbit fic'sLots of sillyness and sweetness and fun.Nothing more, nothing less.I am sorry about any and all errors. I am beta less and dyslectic.Enjoy!





	1. First Meeting Dori/Balin

Balin did not venture down in to the poorer district of the town very often, just every once in a while he would go down there to talk to the merchants and take notes for Thorin.  
But today Balin were not out for Thorin, today he were in need of a new coat. 

And he had been supriced to learn that according to all he spoke too, he had been pointed to a small tailor shop down here. Everyone had stated that as far as tailoring went, this place were the best.  
So of he had gone.

Balin had not been quite sure what he had been expecting as he stepped in through the door to the small tailors shop.  
The usual were of course expected, such as fabrics of different colors, patterns and verities filling the shelf's and behind the small old counter stood a dwarf.  
The dwarf had not yet noticed Balin as he focused on the small dwarfling at his side.  
He had not expected the small family.

He were gently petting the head of the small red headed dwarfling hugging his leg, whining softly in to his hip as the elder gently spoke:  
“Nori, my gem, go rest.”  
“Noooo....”  
And even as muffled as the small voice were in the others hip, Balin could tell, that the young 'Nori' were sick and tired.  
And if the messy mithril hair of the older dwarf were anything to go by, he were just as tired.

And so were the baby restring against his free shoulder, fussing and close to crying.  
If Balin were to guess then the baby were sick as well.  
At least if the greenish-gray substance on his free shoulder were anything to go by.

The dwarf spotted him then and a gentle blush spread over his cheeks.  
“Oh! Hello... Dori at your service. What may I do for you?”  
Balin dropped in to a bow as he responded:  
“Balin, son of Fundin, at yours. It would appear I am in need of a new coat.”

Hair in disarray, bags under his eyes and covered with stains Balin were unsure of what they were from.  
Dori were a mess.  
But Balin had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.


	2. Making Friends Nori and Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Bofur and Nori's Friendship

When Dori had told Nori to go out and play he were pretty sure Dori had not meant for him to go to the market and fill his pockets without paying.  
And if he had then he had defiantly not meant for Nori to get caught by a couple of the merchants kids on his way home.  
And so there he was, in a ally with his back against the wall with two much larger boys keeping him from leaving.

“Your a thief. Give back what you stole!”  
The first, a boy with a nose like a pigs, said Nori puffed out his chest a bit as he responded:  
“I took nothing.”  
“We saw you, you thief!”  
Growled the second, a boy with the under bite of a bulldog, as he pushed Nori back against the wall with such force it rattled his teeth.  
He pulled his arm back, ready to throw a punch that Nori were sure would break his nose.

“Hey now lads. No need for that is it?”  
Nori were slightly confused over the new voice before he spotted the newcomer over the shoulder of pig nose.  
Newcomer were around Nori's age, pretty close to his built, if perhaps slightly wider.  
He were dressed mostly in brown, except for the knitted scarf that appeared to have been made with whatever piece of yarn that could be spared.

He had brown eyes, close to mud or perhaps chocolate in color.  
Brown, slightly ratty, hair in the silliest braids Nori had ever seen.  
Which were mostly hidden under a to big and extremely ridiculous hat, with ear flaps standing out to the sides.  
And with the widest, friendliest smile Nori had ever seen on his face.

“Stay out of it!”  
Bulldog growled but as threatening as he sounded, Silly hat did not stop smiling.  
“Hey, relax mate. I'm just saying to take it easy. No need to be hostile.”  
“He stole from our parents!”  
Pig barked but Silly hat did not even bat an eyelash at that.

“Well not all of us have those.”  
“Have what?”  
Came Bulldogs gruff growl and Silly hat seemed to smile even bigger.  
“Parents. Not all of us have parents. Some of us, like me and street rat over there, have to take care of ourselfs. I mean, me, I'm lucky, I got my cousin. Granted he is, well, mostly indisposed thanks to the axe, but he do earn some coin.”

Nori were slowly starting to wonder if Silly hat even needed to breath, and he showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon.

“Street rat there, well he got no one. All alone that one. And, well, you gotta eat. Stealing is bad, I agree, but between us, your parents wont miss a handful of trinkets. They have enough to eat, do they not? And Street rat, the poor sods, need to eat.”  
Nori were not quite sure what was happening but what ever it were it seemed to be working.

Both Pig and Bulldog had backed of a bit and after sharing a look they both turned back to Silly hat.  
“Well we suppose a few trinkets wont hurt... This time! Next time we will pummel him.”  
“Outstanding, lads! Now why don't you two hurry on back to your parents and me and street rat will be on our way.”  
With matching grunts Pig and Bulldog were both leaving.

After making sure both the larger dwarves were gone, Silly hat turned to him with a bright smile.  
“That went well. I were worried they would smack us both silly!”  
“Silly like your hat...”

Silly hat let out a laugh and clutched a hand over his chest as if wounded, smiling like a fool:  
“Ouch, this is about the street rat thing ain't it? Cause I know you ain't one. I've seen you with your brothers. But I had to say something to get them to leave. I'm Bofur, by the way!”  
“Nori. And... Thank you... I suppose.”

A rocky start to Nori's first friendship.  
But he quickly found that Bofur, silly hat, would be his best friend till the end of their years.


	3. Sick Brothers Ri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori dont get sick, but when he dose his Brothers are there for him

Dwarrow do not get sick. Well at least not very often.  
But Dori were not sick, he had no time to be sick.  
Not when Ori needed to be watched over, the lad so easily forgot to eat or sleep, and Nori always needed someone to keep him out of trouble.  
And there were cleaning and laundry to be done and food to be cooked and...  
Well Dori simply had no time to be sick.

So after subcomming and suffering through yet another coughing fit he scoffed as Nori stated:  
“You are sick.”  
“I have no time to be sick. Not that I am, I feel perfectly well.”  
Nori simply raised one of his braided eyebrows as if to say 'like I'd believe that' as Dori were forced to give in to yet another cough.

“Its just a little tickle in my through. All I need is a nice cup of tea and it will go away.”  
That Dori had already had five cups today were non of Nori's beeswax.  
Dori were not sick.

And the room were not starting to spin, nor did his head feel like a war-drum dressed in cotton.  
And if his nose were a bit stuffy it were from all the dust that had gathered, even if Nori claimed there were non.  
Yes, all Dori needed to do were clean and he would feel better.

The sudden feeling of a hand pressed to his forehead startled him, but the hand were cool to the touch and that were, in fact, quite nice.  
“You have a fever, Dori. Come and sit down.”  
Ori's timid voice told him before he were pulled over to his comfortable armchair by the fireplace.

As he were gently pushed down in his seat by Ori, Nori came in to the room and placed a cup of fresh, hot tea in his hands.  
And before Dori could decide if he were going to get back up or drink the tea, Ori had pulled the old blanket from the couch and had sweped it around Dori's shoulders.  
And that were quite nice he had to admit.

Dori relaxed in to the chair and since it would be both rude and a waste not to drink it, he took a sip of the tea and that, well that, were just lovely.  
Just the way he liked it and with a hint of mint for his throught.

Dori took a moment to study his brothers and Nori were freeing his feet from his boots and placing them on the padded footstool as Ori came running with the comforter from Dori's bed and Dori could not help but to smile as they helped to cover him up in it.

Perhaps it were not so bad to be sick and let himself be taken care of.  
Perhaps they would be fine for a day or two.  
After all, Dori did not get sick, at least not often or for very long.


	4. First Fish Fili and Tuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's father take him fishing for the first time.
> 
> Quick thank to my boyfriend who helped me to FINALLY decide on a name for Fili and Kili's father.

Tuli smiled as he watched his small son as Fili leaned over the side of the small rowboat with a wide smile and exited eyes.  
Taking Fili out to fish for the first time had been a great idea.

“Sit still my little lion or you are going to fall in the water.”  
Fili's bright hair flew as he spun his head around to smile at his father.  
“Alright, adad!”  
The small head wiped back to the water, eyes sparkling with delight.

Tuli relaxed in his seat, fishing rod in hand and enjoyed the bright sun and the warm weather.  
It were a good summer day.  
At the light tug on his fishing line he sat up straighter in his seat, he waited a few moments for the tugs to get stronger before he nudged Fili with his boot.  
“At the ready now. We got a bite.”

Fili shone up and watched with exited interest as his father pulled a fish out of the lake and in to the boat.  
“And that's how you catch a fish.”  
Tuli laughed as he unhooked the fish and smiled gently as Fili moved closer looking at the fish in his fathers hands.  
“You want to hold it?”

Fili's blond hair flew as he nodded quickly.  
“Mindful now, they are cold, slippery and will flop about somewhat fierce.”  
Fili had a look of utter concentration as he closed his small hands around the fish, who as soon as Tuli let go, started to thrash and flop in Fili's small grip.

The small dwarfling let out a cry of distress and let go of the fish, stumbling backwards and Tuli had time to do little else but watch as his son went over the side and in to the lake.  
Fili's body had barely gone under before Tuli were scrambling to the boats side and trusted his arm down after his son.

Tuli grabbed on to the back of Fili's tunic and pulled.  
Fili came coughing and spitting back in to the boat, arms crossed tightly around his chest and strangely enough a huge smile on his face.  
“I told you to be careful or you would fall in. Are you alright my little lion?”  
“I am fine, adad. Look!”

Fili said and uncrossed his arms before pulling his tunic up enough for a fish, slightly bigger then the one Tuli had caught, to fall out.  
“I caught a fish, adad!”  
A bright warm laugh spilled from Tuli's lips as he smiled at his son:  
“Well done, my little lion! But you know, usually its done with a fishing rod.”  
As Fili laughed happily Tuli felt his heart swell with the pride and love for his son.


	5. Magical Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even wizards makes misstakes.
> 
> Bilbo is a Northern saw-whet owl  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_e5eovJRRgJc/TSIC02GR2XI/AAAAAAAAAXk/SkYAvWfV5jk/s1600/Ahy-f.jpg

No one were quite sure how or what had happened but it had and now the company were all seated around the campfire, with a surprisingly sheepish looking wizard and minus a Hobbit.  
“I still don't understand... How exactly did this happen?”  
Kili said where he sat next to his brother, peering at his uncle's leg.

“The how isn't whats confusing... The how is magic. What is confusing to me is the what. What happened?”  
Bofur said sounding less cheerful then usual.  
Gandalf let out a less then pleased grumble from across the camp but non of the dwarves moved their attention from Thorin's leg.  
Or more exactly, the surprisingly tiny owl sitting on said leg.

“Well it is hardly my flout. Accidents do happen.”  
Gandalf said and a angry twittering noise emitted from the small owl that were now more or less bouncing along Thorin's leg to his knee were he flapped his wings in a very angry manner.

“Do calm yourself, me dear Bilbo. This spell will pass and you shall be back to normal soon enough.”  
Gandalf said as he puffed on his pipe.  
Before Bilbo could fall of Thorin's leg in his angry bouncing, the dwarf in question gently ran his fingers along the soft feathers of Bilbo's back causing the hobbit, now turned owl, to stop his angry twittering to coo softly.

“The wizard have a point, my small burglar. You need to stay calm or you will fall. And I do not think you quite know how to use those wings of yours just yet.”  
Bilbo let out a distressed little hoot.  
“Yes, yes... Hopefully you will be back to normal before then.”

Bilbo delivered a quick, sharp little peck to Kili's questioning fingers as they ventured a bit to close before pressing in closer to Thorin's hand.  
“Well at least he is pocket sized. Easy to transport.”  
Nori said with a laugh, causing the small hobbit owl to let out a slightly insulted huff.

Thorin chuckled softly to which Bilbo gave him a small peck on the finger before cuddling in closer to his hand.  
As bothersome as it were, being this small owl, but it might not be all bad.  
Especially not if Thorin continued to pet him with his gentle fingers.

Bilbo were even a little sad when he turned back to his hobbit-self two days later.  
It helped that Thorin were still running his fingers through Bilbo's hair as they sat around the fire at night.


	6. Artifacts and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame or thank my brother for this one.  
> He requested it and so I made it.

Bilbo started to feel like it might be a dwarven thing, falling in to holes and getting lost in caves.  
That would at least explain how and why they were once more stumbling through a dark tunnel after the floor of the latest cave had given way under them.  
Not like the floor in the goblin cave had but like the floor of a cave to old and brittle to hold anything, least of all thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit.

Bilbo were unsure of were they were going in the dark only knowing he were somewhere in middle of the line, being pulled along by Bofur.  
As it turned out dwarves were quite a lot more skilled at seeing in the dark then Hobbits.  
Which were only logical if Bilbo thought about it, what with them being from the rock and all.

“Mind your toes here, Bilbo.”  
Came Bofur's cheery voice from in front of him just in time to save Bilbo's toes from a especially sharp rock.  
Before Bilbo could open his mouth to thank him there were a cry, first from Dwalin, then Fili followed by Bofur.  
But not a cry of warning or pain but a cry of 'cave'.

And sure enough, even Bilbo could tell, that the passage opened up in to a cave.  
“Oin, Gloin. See if you can give us some light.”  
Thorin said somewhere of to Bilbo's left, and shortly after there were a few short sparks and the clicking of stones being hit together before parts of the cave lit up with the soft flicker of fire.  
Bilbo had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden light.

“Hey, neat rock!”  
“Its not a rock, it's made of metal.”  
Kili and Fili suddenly spoke up from across the cave were they had found a metallic disk of some sort.  
And Thorin stalked towards them with a bark of:  
“What ever it is, do not touch it!”

“Oh... Oops...”  
Kili had barely placed a finger on the strange not-a-rock and a light so bright Bilbo almost fared he would go blind and a pop, as if all sound and air were pulled from the cave at once, were heard.  
The light died down to a soft glow.

“KILI!”  
Thorin's voice cut through the silence followed by the groans of the company and Kili gave a small squeaking noise:  
“Sorry uncle.”  
Mahal, I think I might be blind...”  
Fili mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“By my happy hat! What was that?”  
There were a small pop at Bofur's words before the dwarf let out a yelp between panic and suprice.  
And all they could do were watch wide eyed as Bofur's hat seemed to jump of his head and flop on the ground for a bit before it got up on its ear flaps and started dancing.

“W-what...? What is it doing? How...?”  
Bofur sounded so small and confused and were Bilbo's attention not fully on the hat he would have felt sorry for the dwarf.  
“Seems to me like the jig... Well shave my head and call me baldy....”  
Nori's words were followed by a scream full of horror, to which the dwarves and Bilbo tore their eyes from the dancing hat to look at Nori.

The dwarf in question were standing with both hands on his head, now free form so much as a single hair.  
All his hair seemed to have just fallen of and were now laying on the ground around him.  
“My hair!”  
“What happened to your hair, Baldy?”  
The sound that left Dori and Nori both, at the oldest Ri brothers words, were somewhat amusing.

“What did you call me?!”  
“I did not mean to! I were going to say your name, I have no idea why I said that, Baldy!”  
“You said it again!”  
“I am trying not to!”  
“Calm yourselves, Dori, Baldy.”  
They all snapped their heads to Thorin who looked as if he had swallowed a lemon.

“It would appear that we can no longer speak your name... I would say a powerful magic is at work here.”  
Balin spoke slowly and Bofur let out a humorless laugh.  
“You don't say.”  
“Don't complain. It's just your stupid hat. I am bald!”  
“Well, I'll be a squirrel in a skirt... I had not noticed.”  
Came Bofur's dry replay before a 'pop' sounded and where Bofur had been standing were now a small shaggy squirrel dressed in a tiny pink too-too.

“Oh you got to be joking...”  
Dwalin said as the Squirrel let out a series of horrified squeaks.  
There were a short moment of silence before the dwarves started talking over one another.  
“Quiet! Be quiet! Don't talk, when we talk strange things happen. So don't talk!”  
Bilbo called out and the cave went quiet once more.

“It is not talking... It is the way of talking.”  
“How do you mean, Balin?”  
“Think about it, Thorin. 'Happy hat' and we have a dancing hat. 'Call me baldy' and we get... Well. And do I even need to mention Bofur?”  
“Well I'll be a monkeys uncle...”

There were a collective gasp at Thorin's mumble and he went as pail as snow.  
Fili and Kili barely had time to send one another a worried look before the pop were heard and just like that were Fili had stood were now a small monkey.  
“Fili! Uncle, you turned Fili in to a monkey!”

“So we have figured out how...”  
“Screw the how, Gloin! The only how we need is how do we turn them back!?”  
Kili had gathered his brother in to his arms, both looking far from pleased, Thorin still white as snow.

Before another argument could break out and more dwarves or Hobbit could be turned or altered in anyway there were a sound and feel like lighting in the air and over by the not-rock a figure of pure light apared.  
“My, my, my... Now this wont do.”  
The whole cave turned it's attention to the strange newcomer.

“Who... What are you?”  
Thorin said taking a step forward.  
“Oh a traveler. Much like you... Ether way I have been looking for this.”  
Said the traveler picking up the not-rock, holding it to its chest.

“You know what it is?”  
Balin asked slowly and the traveler seemed pleased as it answered:  
“Yes, I made it after all.”  
“So you know how to... Return our companions to normal?”  
There were a sound, much like a thunderclap, echoing through the cavern. Which were followed by the happy cried of:  
“My hair!”  
“I'm back!”  
“My hat!”

“And all is as it should. Now I need to go on with my journey, much like you need to go on with yours.”  
There were another bright explosion of light and sound.  
As the company opened their eyes once more they found themselves outside.

“How...? Were we not just in a cave? What was that? What happened?”  
Dwalin asked slowly and Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder:  
“Let us never speak of this again. Ever...”  
There were a collective mumble of agreement before they continued on their way.


	7. Waffles the Bulldog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles is not quite like other dogs

The battle of the five armies were won and the wounded were healed.  
And with more then a little luck even Thorin, Fili and Kili had made it out alive.  
And as entertaining it had been to listen to Thorin trying to run Erebor from his bed and then watch Bilbo drag the dwarven king back to his bed after he tried to sneak out, Fili had been more then delighted to leave his own bed.

And at the first opportunity he got he went to Dale.  
The town of Dale were close to being repaired and the people of Laketown making their homes in it for themselves.  
Fili had traveled to Dale to take notes, to find ways to help the town and its people to get back on its feet properly.  
Fili had long ago learned that small things could easily be overseen and a small problem could become a big one with time if not taken care of.   
So as he were making his way back towards Erebor, hours later, he had a small list of things to hand over to Balin.  
But as Fili returned to Erebor he were not alone.

Kili met his brother at the front gates, gave him one look with a raised eyebrow and said:  
“Did you gain weight?”  
To which the front of Fili's coat moved and whined.  
“I got him in Dale. The lady who had him said she could not find anyone to take him, poor thing. She said that if no one would take him she would have to get rid of him, can you believe it? I cant understand who no one would want him, he is amassing. So I adopted him.”

As Fili stopped talking a small, very wrinkly head of a white and brown spotted bulldog puppy poked out of his coat.  
Kili studied the small thing a moment before he said:  
“It is very wrinkly... And whats wrong with its eyes?”  
“He is supposed to be wrinkly, he is a bulldog. And he is just a bit crossed eyed... He is cute though, don't you think?”

“Cute? Your eyesight must be as bad as his...”  
Fili scratched the dog's head with a soft smile and told the puppy:  
“Don't listen to him. He is just being a ass-hat.”  
Kili stuck out his tongue and scrunched up his face at his brother and Fili let out a laugh.

“So, what is its name?”  
Kili asked as they headed towards the royal chambers and Fili gave a slight shrug.  
“Nothing yet. I haven't decided.”  
Kili's whole face lit up in a teasing grin as he responded:  
“How about Ugly? Or Orc dropping?”

Fili quite wisely ignored his brother.  
“Waffles.”  
“Waffles...? Are you naming a dog or ordering breakfast?”  
It were not Fili who stuck out his tongue at his brother.

And Waffles took to Fili like a spark to dry grass, following him everywhere on his short stubby legs.  
And over the next few weeks he were often made fun of, by Kili especially.  
When Fili told him to stop doing so, Kili pointed out that it were not his fault that the small pup, that he insisted on calling Orc, would bump in to walls and furniture or miss a step in a staircase.

Which were probably why Fili did not react to much at Kili's cry of horror as he pulled on his boot one morning and simply asked:  
“What?”  
“Your damned dog have peed in my boot! My boot!”  
Fili simply returned his attention to the report in his hands.  
“Perhaps you should not leave your boots laying around on the floor then.”

Kili spun to the dog were he were laying on his pillow on the floor by Fili's armchair, looking surprisingly pleased with himself.  
“You horrible, ugly little orc! Come close to my boots again and I will skin you! I'll make a pair of boots out of you, do you hear me Orc?!”  
Fili muttered:  
“I'd like to see you try...”  
And Waffles simply yawned and relaxed for a nap.

The next morning Kili sat down on the couch to pull on his boots.  
He got one on before he stopped with a disgusted noise and with a face that reminded Fili of someone who had just smelt something very foul.  
“What is it?”  
He asked from his armchair where he sat with Waffles in his lap, petting the puppy gently.  
Kili shifted his eyes from his boot and he eased it of his foot once more and slowly said:  
“Orc... Your dog... Pooped in my boot...”

Fili threw his head back and laughed loudly and Waffles...  
Waffles sent Kili a look that told him just how very pleased he were with himself and, as if inviting Kili to try and skin him, stretched himself out on his back with a happy little yip.  
“Well played, Orc... Well played.”

So perhaps the puppy were not as stupid as Kili first thought.  
That did not mean, however, that he liked the little pest.  
And perhaps he were so ugly he were a bit cute, but so what?  
Kili did not like the little orc.  
No not at all.  
Well, perhaps just a little bit.


	8. Cat Guardian

When Ori had come stumbling in to the small tea shop Dori had opened in Erebor, bumping in to a few tables and chairs on his way to Dori, arms full of the ugliest and angriest cat Dori had ever seen, he were close to telling Ori to take the cat back to were he had found it.  
But one look from Ori's wide pleading eyes were all it took, surely a cat could not be that bad to have around.  
He were wrong.

“Cat, cat! Raisin, get of the table!”  
The old scared cat just gave Dori a long dry look and Nori let out a laugh.  
“You just need to show him who is the boss around here.”  
Nori made to grab the cat of the table but before he could, Raisin let out a yowl and attacked Nori's hand with sharp fangs and sharper teeth, causing Nori to cry out in pain.

Raisin then calmly jumped down form the table, sending them both a displeased look, ears pressed to his skull as the small stub of his tail twitched in anger.  
“That cat is a monster...”  
Nori said rubbing his bleeding hand.

“I'm home!”  
Ori called out as he came inside and Raisin let out a happy sound and made his way over to Ori, letting out a happy purr as Ori picked him up.  
“I missed you to, Raisin Have you behaved today?”  
He spoke softly as he made his way to his room to put his things away.

“Monster or not... He sure love Ori.”  
“And that is the only reason that horrible, dirty old fleabag is still under my roof...”  
“That and Ori would probably move out if you tossed the cat out.”  
“You are bleeding on the floor, Nori..”  
Nori cursed and hurried of to take care of his hand.

And so their life's carried on like that.  
Ori working in the royal library, Dori being forced to watch over the unfriendly beast of a cat and Nori being attacked by the cat on a daily basis.  
And every day Dori grew closer and closer to just throwing the old cat out and be done with it.

That were until one day, Ori were helping out at the shop and Dori's nerves and resolve were close to shot.  
He were well aware that Ori had grown in to a handsome young dwarf.  
Dori just did not like that others had also noticed.  
He were very proud of his little Ori, he were also very tired of having more or less every dwarf and their brother ogle and pant after his baby brother.

But all Dori really could do was to watch and try not to kill anyone.  
On this day though he almost did just that.  
A older dwarf, a warrior, had come in and had been watching and pawing at Ori and even the poor lad were losing his will to be polite.

And as the minutes ticked by, Dori could feel his blood begin to boil.  
And as Ori were suddenly pulled in to the older dwarves lap, Dori were halfway across the floor at Ori's startled cry.  
But before Dori had done much more then open his mouth a loud angry yowl were heard and followed by a furry monster attacking the warrior.  
As Raisin attacked the dwarf with claws and fangs, Ori stumbled away from the chaos and Dori pulled him to his side.

The dwarf tumbled out of his chair with his arms over his face to shield from the claws, before he managed to get to his feet Raisin had managed to scratch up his arms and nose somewhat fires.  
And as the dwarf went running for the door Raisin were hot on his heals, yowling and growling as he swapped after the warrior with his claws.

As the dwarf disappeared out the door Raisin came to a stop.  
He let out a deep growl before calmly turning and trotting up to Ori, rubbing against his leg with a loud purr.  
The purr amplified in sound as Ori picked him up holding him close.

“Well, I do suppose that having a cat around do not hurt. Now, how about some fresh tuna for our dear Raisin?”  
Dori said giving a small scratch behind one of Raisins ears.  
And if Ori gave him a odd look, Dori did not mention it.  
After all, anyone who would protect his Ori deserved nothing but the best.


	9. First Meeting Dis/Tuli

All of Ered Luin were celebrating, Erebor might have fallen but Durin's day were a cause of celebration for all dwarves, and especially so for the dwarves of Erebor.  
Now most of the dwarves in Ered Luin were born and raised in the blue mountains, Tuli included.  
But he, and everyone else, needed no excuse to party.

And party they had, him and Bofur both.  
The celebration had started at dawn and would not end until the very next day.  
And now, late in the evening, the fires were burning strong and proud and both Tuli and Bofur sat watching the festivities and enjoying a paint of ale, laughing as they were joking around.

That were, to say, until Tuli saw her.  
She were a vision, her raven hair braided and wild, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires in the light of the fires dressed all in blue.  
All thought seemed to have fled his mind as he watched her.  
It took a sudden thump on his back to bring him back to the present and he turned to Bofur, whom had the biggest grin Tuli had seen on his face.

“Well?”  
He asked and Tuli blinked slowly at him:  
“Well what?”  
Bofur rolled his eyes at him and let out a chuckle and Tuli felt his face color in a blush as his friend spoke:  
“We have been friends since we were in nappies. I know when you fancy someone, go ask her to dance.”  
“I can't... I mean, look at her. She would never dance with someone like me...”  
“That's why you ask her now. Everyone is in a good mood on Durin's day and there's been plenty of ale so she probably won't even remember your ugly mug by morning. Lucky her really, I am stuck with your face everyday.”

Tuli laughed and punched him in the arm as he got up.  
“Very well. I will go ask her to dance then.”  
And off he went, feeling what courage he had, slowly drain out of him with every step closer to her.  
As he came to a stop in front of her his tongue felt four times to big for his mouth and he had to clear his throat twice, which she raised a elegant eyebrow to, before he finally managed to stutter out his request.

She laughed softly and Tuli had a few short seconds to marvel at the beautiful sound and worry that she would turn him down.  
But before his heart would sink down to his boots she took him by the hand and pulled him towards the fires to join the couples already dancing there.

And never before had Tuli been so clumsy in his life as he were in that moment with her.  
He did not know whatever to laugh or cry as he kept stumbling and stepping on her feet.  
By the tenth time he stepped in her foot he were almost white in the face and close to fighting frustrated, ashamed tears.  
And as she started to make small faces of pain, boots only did so much after all, did he free his hands from hers and took a step back to stutter out:  
“This... This were a bad idea... I am sorry...”

And then he hurried back to Bofur's side, dropping back down in his seat with a loud groan as he hid his face in his hands.  
“Well, that went well.”  
Bofur's words were first met with another groan and then Tuli mumbling:  
“I blame you.”  
Bofur pulled out his pipe and took a moment to think as he lit it.

“You could try talking to her...”  
“And what would I say? What could I say? I mean, look at her... She is... And I am... And she is... She is just... Wonderful.”  
Bofur laughed warmly and clapped him on the back before he offered him the pipe, which Tuli accepted and took a few deep puffs.

“So... An Elf walked in to a bar. The Dwarf laughed and walked under it.”  
Tuli chocked a bit on the pipe and laughed as Bofur looked quite pleased at his bad joke, easily continuing without looking at his friend:  
“What do you call a basement full of elf's? A whine cellar.”  
As Tuli were busy trying to get his lungs to work properly between laughter and the pipe smoke Bofur easily continued:  
“There were two cows in a field. One said 'moo' the other one said 'I was going to say that!'" 

One of the so many reasons Tuli enjoyed Bofur's company were that they shared the same awful sense of humor, easily entertained and with a smile for anyone Bofur and Tuli made quite the pair.  
A couple of silly jokes and Tuli would always be laughing and quite eager to join in.

“How do you get an elf on the roof? You tell him drinks are on the house.”  
The laugh that followed sounded like music to the blond dwarf and he slowly turned his head and his eyes once more fell on his raven haired beauty he had danced with.  
“That's a good one.”

She told him with a smile and Bofur had to elbow him in the ribs for him to pick up his jaw from the floor and be able to speak once more.  
“What lies on the bottom of the ocean and shakes? A nervous wreck."  
She let out that beautiful songbird laugh once more and Tuli found it hard to breath.

Bofur, the ever helpful, looked between his friend and the beautiful dwarrowdam, smiled and said:  
“I'm Bofur, this is Tuli. He fancy's you.”  
“Bofur!”  
Tuli took his revenge by stomping his foot down on Bofur's as she laughed warmly.  
“It's a pleasure. I am Dis, daughter of Thrain.”  
“Dis... As in... Dis the princess?”  
Bofur asked slowly with a smile and Tuli suddenly felt a bit lightheaded.  
“Yes, the one and only.”

Tuli simply hit the ground with a ungraceful 'thud' in a dead faint at that.  
Dis looked quite worried as she keeled by his side to check on him, Bofur calmly remained in his seat, reaching down to reclaim his pipe and simply said:  
“He fancy you quite a lot.”


	10. Wedding Dis/Tuli

The hall were stuffed with as many dwarves that they could fit in to it.  
The wedding of princess Dis, daughter of Thrain were a very special and official occasion after all.  
And Tuli had never felt so out of place.  
Not even Bofur's calming presence at his side seemed to help in the great hall, filled to the brim with nobles.  
Nobles with their eyes on him, judging and sneering since he did not belong.  
And if this was how he felt at his own wedding, he could not even begin to image how Bofur felt.

“Maybe... Maybe this were a bad idea...”  
“You don't want to marry her?”  
Tuli sent Bofur a look of utter disbelief and gasped out:  
“What? No, of course I do! It's just... What could I offer her? Truly?”  
Bofur calmly rolled his eyes and bumped their shoulders together:  
“You offer her love, kindness and happiness. What more could she ask for?”

“A noble who can support and care for her?”  
“She don't need a noble for that. More importantly she don't want that, she wants you. And she is a headstrong lady that know what she wants. And do remember to breath.”  
Tuli took a gulp of air, letting out a few small pants as he gulped air for a bit before he sent a look towards the entrance of the hall, then turned to look at Bofur.

“Should she not be here by now...? What if... What If she have changed her mind? What if she do not wish to marry me anymore? Why would she wish to after all?”  
“I'm going to let her answer that.”  
Bofur said and urged Tuli to turn around towards the entrance and the beautiful dwarrowdam that were entering.

Her long raven hair were tied back in elegant braids with gemstones woven in to them, the light caught them making them sparkle in beautiful colors.  
Her dress, a deep royal blue with golden designs worked in to the fabric, clung to her body beautifully and the rich white fur at its trims looked soft as clouds.

She held her head high as she walked up to Tuli and took her place at his side.  
The world melted away for Tuli until all there was were her.  
All voices around them became little else but a buzz in the back of his mind as all he could see were her and only her.  
So when she turned to him, with a slightly worried look, and asked him:  
“Do you?”  
All he could replay were:  
“Do what?”

“Marry me, of course. Do you marry me?”  
“Oh! Yes, I will. I mean, I will marry you. I do. Of course, I do.”  
And the way her eyes lit up and sparkled as she laughed warmly, had his heart fluttering like a caged bird in his chest.  
And if he were close to fainting as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife... Well, that were no one's business but his own.

The cheer that broke through the hall were deafening and Bofur were sure o be cheering the loudest.  
Tuli had gotten his princess and he had never felt such love and happiness as he did in that moment.


	11. First Born Tuli and Fili

The small room were Tuli were waiting were somewhat barren but in a comfortable way.  
Not much else but the soft cream colored couch, which Tuli had been siting on every five minute since he were shown in to the room.  
It had been hours since Dis had gone in to labor and he had yet to be told anything.  
He were left alone with just his thoughts to keep him company.

All because Dis were in labor.  
They were having a baby.  
He were going to be a father.  
Tuli let out a small shaky breath as he sunk back down in to his seat, his hands suddenly shaking.

“I'm going to be a father... Oh Mahal, what if I can't do it...? What if I will be a horrible father? What... What if the babe will hate me...?”  
Tuli sent the door a small look and pushed himself to his feet and begun pacing again:  
“They have been in there a long time... What if something is wrong...? What if there is something wrong with Dis? What if there is something wrong with the babe? Oh Mahal, please do not let there be anything wrong with the baby.”

After some more pacing, during which he managed to sit down five more times, the door opened and Thorin entered, a small bundle in his arms, which he could not seem to take his eyes of.  
“Congratulations, Tuli. It is a son.”

“A son... What of Dis? Is she well?”  
“She is well, quite tired and in need of rest. It were a long and hard birth. She will be just fine.”  
Thorin stepped closer and gently handed over the small bundle to Tuli, who had a moment of pure white panic before the small babe were secure in his arms.  
“Maker he is tiny...”

“Surprisingly so, yes. Dis settled on naming him Fili. And you know how she is once her mind is set on something.”  
“Fili... My little Fili.”  
“I shall watch over Dis. You just hold him for a while.”  
Thorin smiled and with a soft chuckle clasped him on the shoulder gently before he turned and left the room.

Tuli simply made a agreeing noise as he could not take his eyes of the small dwarfling on his arms.  
Never had he seen anything so precious as the small blond babe in his arms.  
Fili let out a small whimper and Tuli took to gently rock him and speak in a soft tone.  
“Hush, my little lion... Do not cry... It's all going to be fine. You are fine, I am here. You're safe with me. Adad got you, my little lion.”

Tuli gently sunk down in his seat as he smiled down at Fili, offering a finger for him to hold.  
His smile grew wider as Fili settled down with a yawn, small fingers closing around the offered finger.  
“I will protect you till my very last breath... My golden little lion.”  
And what worry's Tuli had felt had all melted away as soon as he held his son, all he felt now were love and pride.  
“My first born... My little Fili.”


	12. Moving In With Cats And Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Fili move in together and now Raisin and Waffles need to figure out how to live together.

Fili smiled as he stood, Waffles in his arms, with Ori watched as Raisin inspected the living-room of their new home.  
Fili quite liked the sound of that, their home.  
A home for him and Ori.  
And of course Raisin and Waffles.  
As the old cat seemed to have made himself at home, Fili gently placed the wiggling puppy on the ground.

Waffles took a moment to sniff around before he more then eagerly bounced over to were Raisin sat.  
He snuffled the old cat and Raisin allowed it for a bit before he raised a paw and pushed Waffles over.  
The small puppy tumbled over on his side, got back up and shook himself, barked happily at Raisin before he trotted over to Fili.  
He headbutted Fili's leg before he went on his way, going back to exploring their new home.

Fili and Ori both winced as Waffles walked in to a table leg, shook himself and moved on.  
“Well that went well.”  
Fili said and Ori nodded with a gentle smile.  
“I were a bit worried to be honest. But they seem to be getting along.”

And that were how things went for the first couple of weeks.  
Raisin had taken command of the couch and spent most of his days watching Waffles stumble around and in to things, all the while trying to get too or at least see the old cat.  
And Ori found it very cute when Fili sat on the couch in between Raisin and Waffles and the small dog could crawl up in his lap and just watch Raisin, butt wiggling as he would occasionally yip happily at the cat.

And when Raisin would sit on the floor, Waffles would do a series of wiggles, twitches and rolls, yipping at the cat as he would try to get Raisin to play with him.  
More often then not it would end with Raisin sending Waffles sprawling on the floor only to jump back up, more eager then before.  
Fili had been worried to start with, worried that Waffles and Raisin would not be able to live together but as time went on he and Ori both saw that they coexisted quite well.

The real change came when Fili and Waffles had spent the night in Dale.  
Raisin had spent the day walking around and crying around their home and it had taken Ori quite a few hours to figure out why.  
He were looking for Waffles.  
When Fili and Waffles returned the following day Raisin had spent about an hour licking the small puppy who were wiggling happily the whole time.

And so the changes started.  
Raisin would keep an eye on Waffles at all time and anytime he wandered out of site Raisin would call out and Waffles would come running. Or Raisin would get up and go and collect the wayward puppy.  
Fili had laughed so hard he could barley stand the first time he had seen Raisin dragging Waffles along by the scuff of his neck.  
And it had quickly become a normal thing to see the old cat and puppy together.

It were not, however, until a evening were they were both cuddling together in Waffles basket and Raisin started purring so loudly it startled both Fili and Ori that Fili said with a laugh:  
“It would seem as if Raisin have adopted Waffles as his own kitten.”  
“He isn't a kitten though, he is a dog.”  
Ori pointed out and Fili bumped their shoulders together and with a soft laugh said:  
“You try telling that to Raisin.”


	13. Thinking of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreamly short.

Bombur knew well that the quest were important for so many different reasons and he had no regrets in joining the company.  
Well he had one.  
He regretted having to leave his wife and their children behind.  
And while Gloin understood the pain of leaving his family, at least he had the beautiful little paintings of his beautiful wife and handsome son.

Bombur did not have anything but his memories.  
They could not afford such luxuries as family paintings, specially not with the size of his family.  
Not that Bombur truly needed such things.  
All he needed to do were closing his eyes to be able to see all of his beautiful children in all of their colorful self's, from oldest to youngest, all thirteen of his beloved children.  
And it never failed to bring a smile to his lips.

And just as clearly as he could see his children, he could also see his beautiful, beloved wife.  
His Nilla, with her skin of smokey quartz and hair like onyx and eyes of obsidian.  
His spitfire who never let him get away with anything, who kept their children in line.  
His sweet, gentle and kind wife, who always went out of her way to care for and feed those who needed it.

His Nilla, heavy with their fourteenth child as he were leaving.  
Had they not needed the coin so badly he would never left her side.  
Oh, how he missed them, his sweet children and his wife.  
And how he longed to see them again.  
And to meet his latest child for the first time.

Praise Mahal, Erebor laid just beyond Mirkwood.  
After all it were just a forest between them and the mountain, then it would just be a matter or time before dwarves would start filling Erebor once more.  
The quest would be over soon and he would be with his family before he knew it.


	14. Birthday

It were a very big day for Gimli, son of Gloin.  
Today were his birthday and while twenty-five were no big number for a dwarf it were a big thing for Gimli to spend most of the day playing with Fili, Kili and Ori.

They had eaten quite a lot of sweets and while that were nice Gimli had been more exited to see his friend and to get to play for hours with them.  
Since Fili and Kili were now old enough to work along side their uncle and Ori were of working on his masters, Gimli did not get to see his friends that often anymore.

So as the day came to a end and Gimli had to say goodbye, he were not happy at all.  
He hated to admit that he had been close to tears when Fili had laughed softly and patted his shoulder and promised that they would soon be able to see one another again.  
And since Fili always kept his word it were not so bad after all.

Besides having his friends leave did mean that Gimli would get to spend his evening with his parents.  
And as much as Gimli adored his friends his absolutely favorite people were his parents.

“Did you have a good day, my gem?”  
Gimli smiled up at his mother.  
“It were really fun, amad. And I got a new soldier from Fili a Horse from Kili and a pair of knitted gloves from Ori. He made them himself!”  
“That is very nice my dear. We are going to have to find something nice for their birthdays then, wont we?”

Gimli nodded in agreement but before he could voice his agreement the front door opened and he were distracted as he called out:  
“Adad!”  
And Gloin stepped in to the room with a laugh:  
“Good day, Gimli?”  
“The best, adad!”

Gloin smiled as he moved over to his wife's side and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
“Hello, my beautiful Ritva. And how was your day?”  
“Wonderful, my love. Its been a while since the house were filed with so many young one's.”  
Gimli made a groaning noise as they shared a kiss and Gloin laughed.

“Gimli, my lad, there is something in the hall for you.”  
Gimli, smiling brightly at his fathers words, hurried out of the room and a short moment later he let out a loud cry of happiness before he came sprinting back in with a small axe clutched tightly in his arms.  
“Really?! My own axe? Thank you so much, Adad! Thank you, Amad! I love it!”

“You are quite welcome, my gem. Now do not run with it, especially not in the house. And you are only to use it for training with ether me or your adad, understand?”  
Ritva told him with a warm smile and Gimli practically vibrated in his excitement.  
“Yes, yes! I promise!”  
This were truly the best birthday ever.


	15. Meeting Again Bombur/Nilla

The battle of Erebor had been long and hard but the company had all somehow made it through.  
It felt as if it had been a eternity since they had left the blue mountains for Erebor.  
But now, close to a year after the quest begun, they were standing by the front gates of Erebor watching as the dwarves from Ered Luin were arriving back to the lonely mountain.

They had sent the word to Ered Luin as soon as things had settled after the battle and a matter of a month later the dwarves had started to show up at the gates.  
They company were all eager to see friends and family again and Bombur were close to bouncing on his feet.  
Bofur had laughed were he were leaning on his crutches and told him with a smile to try to calm down quite some time ago now.  
But his words had been quickly forgotten as Gloin had let out a yell and had charged for his family.

After a short while, Bofur had opened his mouth once more but before he could make a actual sound Bombur let out a exited sound between a squeak and a sigh.  
The company looked over to see a short, stout dwarrowdam with skin dark as smoky quartz and hair as black as polished onyx, marching towards them looking less then pleased.  
As beautiful as she were what were truly remarkable were the thirteen dwarflings following her like ducklings and the small babe strapped to her chest.  
Even Bilbo could figure out that they were Bombur's wife and children.

As she got closer she began to rant angrily.  
“Over eight months, almost a whole year! Do not worry, he say, I will see you all soon, he say! Will you write, I ask, Of course, he say! And did you write? No! Not a singly lousy letter for almost a year! Had to hear from the bloody princess, bless lady Dis' soul, that you lot made it here and that we were to follow.”

She did not even slow down for breath Bilbo noticed and what were more impressing were that the babe just kept on sleeping against its mothers chest.  
“And what's this about a war? You whisk away on some adventure, a bloody quest, to face a dragon. And what of me and our children? Us you leave behind, me, full with child! A daughter, at that! Have you lost weight? You have! Oh, my poor darling!”

She had reached them somewhere in the middle of her rant and had now both hands placed on Bombur's cheeks looking him over before kissing both his cheeks and then his lips as he laughed merrily at her:  
“I have missed you all so much my love.”

They shared another sweet kiss before the small firecracker of a lady spun to face Bofur, who took a small step backwards.  
Bombur's children took the opportunity to greet their father, while their mother dealt with their uncle.  
“And you! I asked you to look after him! Practically wasted away, he is! I like you, Bofur, I really do. But don't you think you aren't lucky that he is alive and unharmed or I would have taken it out on your scrawny ass! Is that clear?”  
“Crystal, It's good to see you too, Nilla.”

Her shoulders relaxed with a half smile.  
“You too, Bofur. Oh Bifur it's wonderful to see you. I take it you kept both of them in line. Oh, what happened to your hand? You poor thing! And your leg, Bofur, don't think I did not notice your crushes!”  
Bombur smiled as he watched his wife fuss over his brother and cousin.

His children were there, safe and happy. His brother and cousin were both safe and only with a couple of scrapes.  
And his lovely wife, his spitfire that cared so for all.  
Bombur were truly happy for the first time in almost a year, surrounded by friends and his family.


	16. Baking a Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know I am butcering timelines and so on.  
> But my story, my choise.  
> And besides this four together is pure greatness.

They had not been old when they first met and the four of them had made quick fiends and became the terrors of the Shire.  
Merry and Pippin had been bad enough on their own but when adding Fili and Kili in to the mix, chaos were the only outcome.  
And so when Bilbo had been asked to watch the four younglings for the day he had hesitated, and no one could really blame him for that.  
And if he had a slight heart attack as he realized he had lost them around midday at the market... Well so would a mountain troll.  
The four of them without supervision were beyond dangerous.  
And so Bilbo were searching the Shire for them and whatever mess they were getting in to.

____________________

The four wayward faunts had, in the meantime, made their way back to Bag End and in to another sort of mess altogether.  
“It says to add eggs.”  
“But you need to remove the shells first, Kili.”  
“It don't say that...”  
Merry simply took the mixing-bowl and gave the youngest dwarf a unamused look.  
“This is the second batch you have ruined.”  
“Don't be mad at him, Merry. We have never baked before. Can't we just take out the shells?”  
“To much work.”  
Pippin pipped up to answer Fili's question as he watched Merry empty out the ruined batch.  
“Alright... Let's try this again. Now start with the flower.”

_____________________

And that were how Bilbo found them, another ruined batch and three cakes that tasted surprisingly alike to dirt, later in the kitchen of Bag End.  
The room looked like a battle had been fought and all of Bilbo's ingredients being the casualties and the four 'warriors' were covered in batter and flower and icing.  
And they all looked very proud of themselves and it took Bilbo a moment to even spot the lopsided cake with it's messy icing sitting on the table.

“What's all this then?”  
Bilbo asked but if he meant the state of his kitchen, the state of the fauntlings or the sad looking cake he, himself could not answer.  
“We baked you a cake!”  
Pippin pipped up once more and Fili at least looked a bit embarrassed of the state of things as he removed some icing form Kili's cheek.  
“We are sorry about the mess, Bilbo. We will clean it up, promise.”

“But we all decided we wanted to thank you for watching us. So we made you a cake! It were fun, me and Fili have never made a cake before!”  
“It were not easy... Kili kept messing up.”  
Fili and Kili looked ready to argue their point once more but Pippin simply added:  
“It's strawberry!”  
And really, what else could Bilbo do then take a seat, in the least dirty seat at the table.  
The lads just looked so hopeful.

And so sit he did and let them cut him a generous piece, and if he were a bit wary of taking a bite you could not blame him.  
But the taste of fresh strawberry's and vanilla were a pleasant surprised, to which Bilbo let out a pleased noise and said:  
“This is really good. Thank you lads.”  
The four of them shone up and after quick hugs, that left Bilbo more then a bit sticky, they set about cleaning the kitchen.  
So maybe the lads had a good kind of chaos and terror to them as well.


	17. Pig Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos from our four troublemakers.  
> No pigs were injured in this production.
> 
> I will try to post a new chapter every week, as I only have a few finished chapters left and need to write new one's before posting more.

As an after thought it might have been a bad idea to let Merry and Pippin show Fili and Kili around the shire.  
Allowing the two most mischievous hobbits in the Shire to pair up with the dwarven princess of pranks could only end badly and yet of they went.

Hours and quite a few meals later they had seen all of the Shire and were slowly making their way back towards Bad End.  
They came to a stop at the outskirts of the Shire for a short smoke brake, settling in the grass by a pigpen.  
Kili wandered over to get a closer look at the pigs.  
“This must be the largest pigs I've ever seen.”  
“Shire pigs are indeed quite well fed and this once are price winners every year.”  
Merry replayed as he puffed on his pipe and Fili let out a laugh.

“Well fed, indeed. A small man could probably ride one of those.”  
Fili had half a moment to regret his words as his three companions shone up with mischief.  
But Fili's short moment of regret quickly passed as he joined in to the planing of greatness.

It had taken a bit of time but soon they had a plan that they all agreed to and the rules were simple.  
One pig for each of them to ride.  
First to reach Bag End in a clean race.  
The winner would get one of Bilbo's fresh berry pie's.

“All in agreement?”  
Merry asked and Kili and Pippin both nodded quickly, Fili were not so quick to agree.  
“Are we sure this is a good idea?”  
“Of course it is, Fili! It's Bilbo's berry pie! A whole one and all we got to do is ride a pig to Bag End. A whole pie, Fili. Pie!”  
Fili took a moment to think it over before he nodded and said:  
“Very well. It's agreed.”

And so they all found themselves on the 'borrowed' pigs, who were all surprisingly calm for being straddled, and were waiting for Merry's signal.  
“Alright, you know the rules. We want a clean race, first one to reach Bag End is the winner and will receive one of Bilbo's pie's. Ready? Set... GO!”

At Merry's impressive cry they all dug their heals in and the great big pigs took of, instantly leaving Kili behind as his pig seemed quite content with the shrub it were munching on.  
Fili and Merry were nose to nose as they tore down the road with Pippin close behind.

Just as Fili started to think that he were the only Dwarf left in the race Kili's happy shriek almost had him fall of his own hog.  
By the time Fili had managed to steady himself, leaving a mashed basked of apples in his wake, Kili had overtaken them all.  
“THAT PIE IS MINE!”  
He yelled over his shoulder as he left little but a cloud of dust, broken pots and baskets and angry Hobbits behind him.

But as Kili's words watched over them Pippin's hog rushed past them, as if the animal had understood his words, with the slighter Hobbit clinging to it's back with all his might, screaming and laughing in delight.  
As Bag End came in to site Fili had a moment of worry about how to stop their charging hogs, but just a moment later he found he did not need to worry about that as they slowed and came to a stop by the gates of Bag End.

“I did it!”  
Pippin cried out, throwing his arms in the air.  
He were, by all rights, the winner.  
“Oh, you all did indeed.”  
Four heads whipped to the new voice and they all swallowed as one.  
There on the steps of Bag End stood, arms crossed and foot tapping a angry little melody, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.  
And he were not pleased, to say the least.

To say that there were no pie at Bag End that day would have been a lie.  
There were just no pie for any of the pig-riders.  
And once there were pie it were a good long while and quite a few apologizes later.  
And so were the Shires first and last Pig race over...

At least till the next time.


	18. Barmaids and Honor    Bofur, Bombur and Nilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear a few things up.  
> There were some sort of disaster were Nilla is from and they had to leave for safer shores.  
> The Group Nilla travled with set up home in the blue Mountains were they took what work they could find.  
> Nilla were one of the more lucky in finding work at a pub as a barmaid, considering they mostly got the works others did not wish to do.

Bombur did not often join his brother when he went out for a drink bit every once in a while he did.  
Mostly to apace his brother and cousin both.  
And while the small pub were not a place Bombur favored the company were pleasing.  
Bofur had, after all, never failed to put a smile oh his face.  
And he quite enjoyed going for a pint with him, even when Bofur insisted that a paint actually meant a few.  
And before long, as usual, Bombur were well and nicely buzzed.

Bofur were a constant source of warmth and sound next to him, as he chatted quite animatedly about anything and all between heaven and earth.  
This time it were something that started out as, how good the ale were then, became about the latest arrivals from the south.  
Who were taking what work they could find, be it at the forges, the mines, security or just as cleaners.   
No one of them were all that picky, desperate as they were. 

And right now, if Bombur were correct, he were talking about pickles.  
Waving his arms this way and that, coursing Bombur to duck every now and then so not to get hit in the head.  
Bombur laughed softly as his brother made a odd wiggle in his seat.

“I am going to have to carry you home, ain't I?”  
He observed coursing Bofur to laugh loudly:  
“That just prove this to be a good evening.”

Bombur were just about to open his mouth, to comment that nether he nor Bifur would think that as they were cleaning up his sick come morning, when a cry were heard and both the brothers turned their attention to the source of the noise.

At one of the other tables a extremely drunk dwarf had pulled one of the barmaids in close and were pawing at her as she tried to get away from him.  
Bofur made to stand, on unsteady legs, to help her, Bombur close behind in case he needed help, but before either could do more then stand up another dwarrowdam had made her way over to the dwarf´.

She stood out quite a bit from the others with her dark skin and the barmaids dress that did not match a bit with her complexion.

With a easy tug she had freed the fist lady and sent her on her way, much to the rowdy dwarrow's dislike.  
“Oi! No need to be so rough, there's enough of me to go around, my dark darling.”  
“You have one chance to apologize to my friend or I will make you.”

It were a simple demand hidden under a soft voice of request.  
The drunk only snorted and reached out, grabbing her arm.  
“Don't be like that. Come sit on my lap, darling.”

What happened next were a blur of color and suddenly the drunk dwarf were on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back with her knee in his back, it looked quite painful.  
“Apologize.”  
She demanded as she dug her knee in to his lower back and after a yell of pain did he force out:  
“I'm sorry, you crazy sow! I'm sorry!”

“Get up.”  
She growled and forced him to his feet, then over to the door wer3e she proceeded in kicking him out.  
After slamming the door in his face she then went back to her friend to make sure she were alright.

All the while Bombur had not been able to take his eyes of her.  
Short and stout, she were beautiful with her skin of smoky quartz, hair like onyx and eyes of obsidian.  
She were a vision that Bombur would gladly gaze upon till his end.  
And it were not hard to see that she were a firecracker that took no shit from anyone but still a gentle being that cared deeply for those around her.  
Bombur were more then happy to just sit there and watch her.

Bofur, on the other hand, had different ideas and before Bombur even knew what he were planing he had called out to her.  
“Say, wanna share a couple of paints, little lady? Come and spend some quality time with a couple of proper dwarves!”

“Now you see here! I am growing sick and tired of dwarves such as you!”  
“Such as me? What do you mean 'such as me'?”  
“Thickheaded, dirty minded, horrible and selfish pigs! I will have you know I will not stand for it! I will have you out on your ass before another dissuading word passes your lips. Do you understand?!”

It were clear that she were still worked up from earlier run in with the drunk.  
The extra color to her cheeks and the fire in her eyes seemed to just add to her beauty.  
Never before had Bombur thought a angry person beautiful before now.  
And so as his brother wound up to respond in some way all Bombur could do were blurt out:  
“You're beautiful...”

“And you... I beg your pardon...?”  
She stopped short as she spun to face Bombur, looking quite taken by surprised and a bit confused.  
“You are beautiful... And strong and cleaver and... You are just breathtaking...”

“What my little brother is trying to say is that he like you and would like to get to know you better.”  
Bombur flushed red at Bofur's words and as she sat down by their table, arms crossed, be feared he would pass out.

“What are your names then?”  
She asked, her obsidian eyes focused on him and suddenly Bombur could not remember his own name for the life of him.  
“I'm Bofur and this is my little brother Bombur. Say hi to the lass, Bombur.”  
“Hello...”  
And she laughed, well and truly laughed, and she shone like the sun.  
“Yes, hello Bombur. I am Nilla. I think you and I will become great friends.”

Great friends indeed. He would marry this dwarrowdam, of that Bombur were sure.


	19. Thoughts Of Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thies are just Bilbos first thoughts of Thorin and his Company.  
> I had fun Writing this but I feel like I got a bit lazy towards the end.
> 
> On Another note, my small trash pandas...  
> I only have a few more chapters finished and while I have a list watiting to be written...  
> I fear I am running out of ideas...  
> So feel free to toss ideas at me if there is something you would like me to write.  
> I can't promise that I will write all that I might get but I will read and consider any and all ideas I get.
> 
> Thank you all for all the nice Words and kudos you have sent me, it trully makes my day when I get them.  
> You are all the best.

They had travled by pony a little over a week and Bilbo had taken every opertunaty he could to watch and study the company, trying to figure them all out.  
And he had made a few mental notes about them all and how used thry all seemed to be at traveling by pony.

First, of course, there were Thorin.  
Now there were a dwarf who could look madjestic no matter what, be it sun, rain or wind and somehow the pony just seemed to amplyfy it.  
Thorin always carry himself like the king that he was.

Fili and Kili were two halfs of a whole but as different as day and night.  
They would often ride side by side and would every once in a while make a game of some sort that would involve a lot of smacking.  
Bilbo were quite sure they would be coverd in bruses by the time they reached Erebor.

Balin, kind and wise as he was, were obviusly more then femiliar with riding.  
The first time Bilbo had spotted the dwarf sleeping as they rode, the hobbit had almost fallen of his own pony.  
Balin, it turned out, were quite adapt at riding, back strightm, as he took a nap.

Dwalin always seemed to be vigelant.  
Even going so far as to sharpen his axe's are they rode a handfull of times.   
Always at the ready for anything and yet seemed to miss everytime Nori swiped something from him.

Oin would pay close attention to the plants that they passed and would even get of hos pony to collect some plant or another every once in a while.

Gloin would quite often take his eyes of the road and look, with a slightly misty look in his eyes, at the small portrait's in his locket.  
Bilbo must have heard about little Gimli atleast a hundred times by now.  
Or he would pull out his coin purce and count his coins.  
That he mostly did after Nori had been riding close.

Dori must have spent quite some time in the saddle since he held himself like royalty in his saddle as he would knitt, socks if Bilbo guessed corectly, or mended whatever clothing fabbric placed in his hands.

Nori would often get bored, even with Bofur's entertainment, and would use his 'skills' on eather Gloin or Dwalin. Or play with one of his many, many knifes.  
Bilbo did take notice of that he always seemed to return what he took as well.

And Ori, bless the lad, showed remarceble skill as he could not only read while riding but also write and draw, and do so perfectly at that, never as much as a line out of place.  
If there were a skill Bilbo wished he could possess it were that.

Bifur... Well Bilbo were not quite sure if there were any specific reason for it, but he would every so often move around in his saddle, so that he actually rode backwards.  
And then after a minure or two he would spin backl around, facing forward again.  
As his pony did not seem to care and no one else said a thing, Bilbo decided it were best not to mention it.

Poor Bombur suffered from fierce saddle soars and would, at evey time they stopped for the night, cover them in a ointment that Oin handed him.  
Bilbo had only spotted them twice, leaving him both red in the face and with phantom pains on his inner thieghs.  
Bombur bearly complained though.

And then there were Bofur.  
Kind, funny, sweet and a bit silly Bofur.  
Bilbo's first true friend in the company, the one who trully made him feel welcome.  
Bofur who were the one dwarf in the company who seemed to always be in a good mood.  
The dwarf could not seem to stay in his saddle for more then a handful of minutes at the time.  
Bofur who kept falling of his pony.


	20. First Christmas

Balin had always loved the Yule tide.  
From the snow to the time with family and friends, he loved it all.  
Well he usually did, this year however...  
This year he were close to pulling his hair out.

For the Yule shopping had been close to impossible this year.  
Oh, Thorin and the lads had not been that hard and neither had Dwalin.  
The trouble had been his new family.

The Ri brothers had proven complicated to shop for.  
It had taken him the better part of a month in figuring out what to get Nori alone.  
Granted Ori, the clever lad, had not been that hard.  
The one who were coursing Balin most trouble had been Dori.

Balin loved the fussy dwarf with his very being but he had, to his shame and amusement, cursed Dori's name more then once trying to find the perfect gift.  
It had proven a challenge.  
And a challenge Balin felt that he had failed.

He had tried so hard to make this, their first Yule celebration together, perfect.  
And to his great shame he had been forced to buy Dori's gift at the last minute.  
Which is how he found himself seated next to his lovely Dori, unable to relax.

He had enjoyed his evening quite a bit so far, true.  
With all the wonderful food Dori had prepared for them, Balin doubted anyone of them would walk anytime soon and that sat quite well with him.  
It had been quite nice to sit back and watch as Dwalin opened his gift and smiled at the new harness for his axes.

Nori's fox like grin had been slightly worrying as he had opened the set of knifes with decorative gems on the hilts.  
And Ori's small noise of exited pleasure as he opened the leather journal and the hand made pen's designed to hold inc inside them.  
It had indeed been worth the stress.  
But they were not done yet.  
As Dwalin, Nori and Ori set about exchanging their gifts Balin turned to Dori with his small box.

”As it turns out... I could not for the life of me figure out what I should get you. You, my dear, is a very had dwarrow to shop for.”  
Balin offered the small box, feeling more then ready to toss the thing in to the fireplace.  
And as Dori opened the small box Balin considered crawling in to the fireplace himself.

”Tea. And such a lovely aroma. I can not say I have smelt anything quite like it. It is wonderful.”  
”The lovely lady at the market called it tropical. I am not all that sure what that inclines.”  
Dori smiled warmly and placed a soft kiss on Balin's cheek.  
”Well it is very lovely, thank you so much, my dear.”

Balin let out a slightly offended huff before speaking again.  
”It is not. I tried to find you the perfect gift, but I couldn't. I have been all over this blasted place trying to find a gift, and nothing. I have stressed myself silly and all I have to show for it is a simple tea. I wished for our first yule together to be perfect... I am afraid I failed.”

”Oh Balin... It have been a lovely day and a perfect evening. You could have given me nothing and it would sill have been perfect. All I truly need is in this room, my brothers, Dwalin, you... Balin, my love, dull as it may sound... But as long as I have all of you, everything is already perfect. And the tea do smell very lovely.”

”I am glad you liked it.”  
Balin smiled as he finally relaxed in to his seat.  
And while his nerves had been pretty much shot up till now, Dori were right.  
It were all perfect just the way it was.  
All from family to the silly tea.  
Everything were truly perfect.


	21. Heroes

They stood there, the bodies of the orc army at their feet and the gray sky over their heads.  
It had been a long had fight but they had done it, they had won.  
Fili rested his sword on his shoulder and Kili tried to do the same, pouted as he failed and settled on resting the tip against the ground.

But suddenly a roar that seemed to shake the very air around them were heard and from the north it came.  
The dragon!  
Its large body touched down, making the ground shake under their boots and they ducked out of the way as it opened it's large mouth to spew fire at them.  
As its mouth closed again Fili pulled Kili form behind the rock they had taken cover behind and with matching war cry's they charged the beast.

They had to stay on their toes as the beast were very cleaver and seemed to know what they were going to do before they knew.  
Dragons were, after all, very cleaver beasts.  
They simply had be even cleverer.

And so as Fili held the dragons attention by attacking from the front with all his might, Kili sneaked behind and with a clumsy swing of his sword chopped the beast's tail straight off.

The brothers had no time to cheer their small victory as the dragon let out a mighty roar and rounded on Kili so fast he dropped his sword in chock.  
He let out a cry as the beasts large jaws closed around him, lifting him straight of the ground.

“Fili! Help!”  
“Unhand my brother you beast!”  
Fili cried out and ducked under a clawed wing as it swapped at him.  
As he now found himself behind the beast he did the only logical thing to do.

With all his might he tackled the back of the dragons knees, causing the creature to let out a cry of surprise as it fell backwards.  
Its body connected with the ground, back first, with a sound like thunder and ground shaking like a earthquake.

 

“Now Kili! Kill it!”  
Fili cried out to his slightly stunned brother as he tried to free himself from the beasts legs.  
Kili jumped in to action, grabbing his sword from the floor and plunged it deep in to the beasts chest.  
The dragon let out a loud roar in pain as it trashed on the floor.  
Fili, finally free from its legs, joined his brother on the beast's chest and let his sword join his brothers in it's chest.

With one last roar the beast went limp.  
Finally dead, they had won.  
Together they cheered their victory.  
They were victorious!

“What in Mahal's name is going on in here?”  
Dis's voice came from the door and the battle field melted away and the dragons body turned back to their father.

“We killed the dragon, Amad!”  
Kili informed her from were he were still sitting on Tuli's chest, small toy sword held in their fathers armpit at a angle as he laid there 'dead'.  
“Really now? Impressing indeed.”  
Dis agreed with a smile as she took in the mess of their living-room.  
“And what happened with the rest of the room?”  
“An orc army attacked, we had to beat it first. Then came the dragon.”  
Fili explained and Dis gave a grave nod.

“Good work indeed, now were is your father then?”  
She fought a smile as both her sons sent their father a look as he were still 'dead'.  
“The dragon took him!”  
Fili cried out and Kili gasped in horror.  
“We must save him, Kili! And Amad to!”

Kili were quick to climb of their father and charge over to Dis with a cry of :  
“Amad!”  
She easily picked him up of the ground to award him with hugs and kisses for her 'rescue' as Fili did his beast to help their father of the ground and demand his own hugs for rescuing him.

“Now I do believe our heroes do deserve some fresh blueberry pie. Do you now agree, Tuli?”  
Tuli laughed as he moved closer, Fili still in his arms.  
“I do agree, but only if you and I get some as well. Its scary being captured by dragons after all.”

“Amad? Can Kili and I have two pieces each?”  
“Two? Why ever do you need two pieces of pie for?”  
Dis asked and Fili sent her a look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world:  
“Fighting an army of orc's and killing a dragon is not easy, you know.”  
To with Kili happily informed her:  
“Its hard work being heroes!”


	22. Carved From Stone

It were a calm evening and they sat in their living-room with a nice warm fire burning.  
Dis sat, leaning back in her seat, occasionally pausing in her knitting to place a hand on her rounded stomach.  
A lovely pair of Durin's blue baby socks slowly coming together.

Tuli sat on the couch with Fili cuddled close to his side as he listened to his father read to him with his little thumb in his mouth, but his eyes were only on his mother.  
More accurately, her pregnant stomach.

“How are baby's made?”  
Dis and Tuli both stopped what they were doing to look at their son.  
A quick look between them and Tuli answered:  
“Baby's are carved from stone.”

Fili seemed to think this over a moment before his nose scrunched up in confusion and said:  
“Then why do you say the baby is in Amad's stomach?”  
Dis sent her husband a slightly worried look, Fili were much to young for these sort of truths.  
And bless her husband and his strange ways.

“It's the baby's soul in Amad's stomach. Do you remember what a soul is?”  
“It's what makes me, me!”  
Fili cried out and Tuli chuckled at his son's excitement.  
“That's right. And that's why Amad's stomach is so big. Souls are very big things.”

Fili nodded seemingly pleased with the answer before he realized he did not get a actual answer.  
“But how do you make them?”  
“Well... First you must want a baby very much. Then, once the soul is growing, you need to go and find the perfect stone to let the soul move to.”

Tuli had to smile at Fili's face, the small dwarfling hanging on to every word, so Tuli continued.  
“Then once the soul have taken hold the baby is carved form the stone.”  
Fili gave is father a suspicious look:  
“Are you sure?”

Tuli petted the top of his head gently and nodded at his son as he answered:  
“Of course I am sure. We already did once with you, didn't we?”  
Fili's expression twisted from suspicion to awe and then just as quickly horror.  
“Adad! We need a stone!”

“Well you best go find one tomorrow then.”  
Dis said with laughter in her voice as Tuli fought laughter much to Fili's confusion.  
“Adad, don't laugh! Its important! We need the best stone for the baby!”


	23. Finding a Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last finished chapter.  
> But I am far from done!  
> I am not sure I can get Another chapter done for next friday though... Moving is a lot of work... -.-'  
> But with some luck I'll have something done for next week.  
> Till next time my trash pandas!  
> Enjoy!

It were now three days after the white lie about where dwarf babies came from Tuli had told his son.  
Three days since the hunt for the perfect stone.  
Day's spent being pulled along by his son as they looked at stones.  
And out of all the stones they had seen non had passed Fili's inspection.  
”It have to be perfect.”

And Tuli had slowly started to regret telling his son this particular story.  
But as they say, third time is the charm.

“So... Think we will find the stone today?”  
Tuli asked slowly as they walked towards today's mine.  
Fili seemed to think it over a little while before he nodded quickly.  
Much like the day's before.

“Well to be absolutely sure I asked a expert to help.”  
Fili looked up at his father, expression demanding why his father thought he needed help so Tuli quickly explained:  
“Well the baby is coming soon so we need a stone quickly now. And since we need the perfect rock I figured it would go quicker if we had some extra help looking.”  
Fili gave this a thought before he nodded his agreement then asked:  
“Who is it then?”

Tuli had no time to respond as they came upon the mine and the dwarf waiting for them there:  
“There you are! I were starting to think you had forgotten about me.”  
“Uncle Bofur!”

Fili cried out in delight and broke away from his fathers side to charge straight in to Bofur's waiting arms.  
Both grownups laughed softly at the excited dwarfling.  
“Are you really a expert?”  
“Sure I am. Finding baby stones is part of being a miner, you see.”

Fili sent his father a look before turning to Bofur again.  
“Then why aren't Adad one?”  
“Because you need to have a specific skill set to be able to do it. And your Adad don't have that.”  
“Oh... What skill?”

Bofur sent Tuli a teasing smile before he answered Fili's question.  
“The miner need to be a toy maker as well. It helps you feel what stones makes good babies. That's why I am an expert and not your adad.”  
Fili nodded to this as if it made all the sense in the world.  
And for a five year old dwarfling it probably did.

And so down the mine they went.  
And if Tuli had started to regret telling Fili about stones after three days, he came to regret bringing Bofur in to it almost instantly.  
What Tuli had hopped for were for his best friend to convince his son on a stone during the first hour.  
What he got were four hours of trailing after the two as they poked and prodded at every stone they came across.

Tuli almost cried out in relief when Bofur offered a round stone, small enough for Bofur to hold in one hand and big enough for Fili to have to use two.  
“This one. It is the perfect baby stone.”  
He told the small dwarfling who turned it over in his hands a few times before proclaimed:  
“Its to small.”

Tuli suddenly felt like crying.  
“Nonsense. Its the perfect size.”  
Bofur replayed and Fili shock his head quickly.  
“Souls are big, Amad's stomach is huge! The soul will never fit in this stone...”

Bofur laughed as he kneeled down in front of Fili and placed his hands around Fili's and the stone.  
“Stone's don't work the same way your Amad's stomach dose. And beside that, the soul wont be in the stone for very long.”  
“It wont?”

Bofur let out a over exaggerated gasp grasping his chest.  
“You don't know? Have your parents not told you how it works?”  
Fili looked offended and with a small thump of his foot on the ground he responded:  
“They told me we needed a stone because the soul in Amad's stomach needed to move to it and a baby would be carved from the stone!”

Bofur gave a slow nod and with a grave tone and face went on:  
“Well they are correct. They only failed to tell you that the size of the stone do not matter because the carving of the baby is usually a quick processes. Then again it can take hours, it all depends on the soul of course. But the stone size do not matter. My brother just had a baby, remember that?”

Fili nodded, how could he not remember. He had after all gotten to practice holding a baby.  
“Well Bombur's stone were no bigger then a pebble.”  
“What? But that's so small!”

“Exactly. The soul is what matters the most. The stone need to be perfect indeed, but the soul. The soul is what makes it all work. And this stone, this will make the perfect baby.”  
Fili looked down at the stone in his hands as he thought this over before he marched over to his father and offered it to Tuli to look over.

“It's a very nice stone. Amad will be very glad we found it.”  
Tuli said as he smiled at his little lion.  
Bofur were clever in choosing this stone, indeed.

\--------------

Dis went in to labor two days later.  
It were a quick progress, only two hours long and before they let Fili in to the room Tuli had taken the stone from its place on the shelf and with a few small taps against the corner of the stone table it had cracked own the middle.

As they opened to door and let Fili inside he moved slowly towards the bed were Dis sat with the small bundle in her arms.  
“Fili, this is Kili. Your baby brother.”

Fili carefully scrambled on to the bed to get a better look at the small baby in his mothers arms.  
“Did he really come from our stone?”  
Dis let out a soft laugh and Tuli brought the cracked stone over and sat down next to Fili with it.  
“Sure did. See? He even cracked it.”

Tuli offered both sides to Fili who took it to inspect it closer before he gasped as the sides fell apart from one another.  
“There are gems inside!”  
“Its a geode, my little lion. That happens sometimes when a soul pass though a stone.”

Fili scrambled closer to his mother and new brother and held up one side of the stone so that the baby could see it.  
“Look, Kili! You did this! You are really special and we will have so much fun playing! I love you lots!”  
Tuli and Dis shared a soft smile.


End file.
